Lining devices and methods for renovating leaky or otherwise damaged pipelines, such as drains, are known, in which a lining tube is introduced into the faulty pipeline in order to repair the defective point. A lining tube used in this case is sometimes referred to as an inliner or just as a liner. It can be embodied as a textile hose impregnated with a curable synthetic resin. Once the lining tube introduced beforehand into the faulty pipeline has cured, there is a pipe-in-pipe structure, as a result of which the pipeline is functional again.
There are various methods and/or devices for introducing the lining tube. DE 10 2005 036 334 B4 describes one such device, which has a pressurizable holding chamber for the lining tube to be introduced, wherein the holding chamber is connected via an angled pipe section to a connection piece to which one end of the lining tube is fastened. That device is directly attached by way of the connection piece to a pipeline to be renovated in order to blow the lining tube out of the holding chamber by means of compressed air and into the pipeline to be renovated. The use of that device is limited to cases in which the pipeline to be renovated is accessible from the outside. However, it is unsuitable for the renovation of an inaccessible or only poorly accessible sewer branch pipe that branches off from a main sewer and has a smaller diameter than the main sewer.
The method described in DE 699 16 681 T2 and the associated device are also suitable for introducing a lining tube into such a sewer branch pipe with poor accessibility. The special lining tube used is provided, at the end which is intended to be positioned at the junction point of the sewer branch line, with a cured flange. In order to be transported to the junction point, the lining tube is accommodated in a pressure bag. Transport through the main sewer and the attachment of the flange to the junction point are brought about by a special sewer robot. This robot has a complicated structure. Its use is associated with a great deal of effort. Furthermore, the equipment of the lining tube with the positioning flange also implies not inconsiderable effort. This is unfavorable, since the effort required and also the costs associated therewith often represent a considerable deciding factor in sewer renovation.
In many municipalities and towns or cities, the drains up to the property boundary are communal property and also have to be maintained up to this boundary by the local authority. In order, in this connection, to avoid disagreements that not infrequently occur between the authorities and property owners, the drains that branch off toward the property are renovated from the main sewer. If the main sewer is not walkable, this represents a great technical challenge which can be mastered only with complicated apparatus, such as that described above, for example. The costs associated therewith can only be borne by local authorities with difficulty, if at all.